comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Phobos
Alexander Aaron is, to most people, just this warm gregarious college freshman who gets along with most everyone. But with a bit of digging, easily accomplished by most intelligence agencies, it becomes apparent that he's also the son of a man who claims to be Ares, the god of war. Background Alexander never knew his mother or what happened to her. He never knew what passed for his father to bring him to earth and to try and make his way as a mortal. He just knew as he was growing up that he was fortunate. Fortunate to have a father that loved him. Oh sure his father did things that the kids at school said weren't entirely normal. Things like reading military essays and treatises for bedtime stories. Things like waking him up in the middle of the night for night combat simulation. Things like demanding he come up with a strategy for defeating Hannibal at Cannae or else no supper. To some it might seem harsh, but the thing with it was... Alexander loved it. He loved every moment of it, he loved learning everything his father taught him and he devoured every bit of knowledge. And sure he might have missed out on having some of the cool toys his friends had, but did any of them have a LaMat 1857 revolver for their 7th birthday? Nope. But as he grew older he continued with his normal life. That is, until he was kidnapped by Amatsu-Mikaboshi and forced to take part in the war against Olympus. He was even set against his own father, but his upbringing was such that he was able to break the conditioning and turn upon Amatsu, helping his father kill him and ending the threat on Olympus. After that, however, due to his greater family now knowing of his existence, he was then forced to ascend to the vacant role of his father's son Phobos. Upon accepting that godhead, he gained the abilities attached to the role. Powers over fear and terror, a greater strength, and the immortality that comes from being part of the pantheon. Afterwards he returned to earth with his father and after several more years went on to attend college at Empire State University. Currently he takes classes there and is looking forwards to graduation and then freedom from the rules his father inflicts upon him. Personality Alexander Aaron's upbringing would perhaps be considered a unique one in the world. His father, the Greek god Ares, decided to live his life as a mortal and to see to his raising. He turned away from his pantheon and embraced the role of a construction worker all in an effort to give Alexander a proper upbringing amongst his people... Yet a child of War cannot help but derive his world view from his parent. Alexander has been imbued with many traits that have led him to look upon the world with bright eyes that spring to life at all the wonders before him. He is idealistic, and has a strong belief in personal honor, morality, and what it takes to not just be a warrior, but to be a man. Oh he is no primadonna lost in arrogance, though he is aware of his talents and the foibles of mankind. He is just one to focus upon the better aspects, though remaining wary of the transgressions those of less moral fiber might attempt. So he is idealistic, but not naive. He is also intensely driven for to him the world... is there to be enjoyed, is there to be experienced, and there to provide adventure. He at times can be considered brash because he is often in a rush to run off and embark on whatever it has to offer him. He is quick to action and to judgement. He makes friends easily, and his gregarious giving attitude wins them over rather well. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken